Devotion And Desire
by BlackRoseOnFire
Summary: Revenge doesn't always work out the way you planned. But then again, sometimes it does. oneshot COMPLETE


**Devotion And Desire**

"Whoa, no cameras please," Emma said as she sat down. "I'm not going to fall for that. And I'm not drunk," she pointed out.

"Chill Emma, I'm not gonna do anything. I just wanted to ask you some questions, it's for a documentary."

"I don't do topless films," she said, laughing. It happened just as Manny walked by. Emma received a glare from her best friend but shrugged it off.

"That was harsh," Peter admitted with a smile. "That's why I like you."

"Yeah and if you'd liked me from the beginning, none of that would have happened. How'd you get your camera back anyway?" she asked.

"Took it from my mom's office," he answered, smirking.

"You're gonna get caught, you know that right?"

"Of course I'm not. Now, back to my questions…" he trailed off, smiling.

"Make it quick, I have homeroom in two minutes."

"Okay. Here it is," he paused, pressing the record button on his camera. "So Emma, when did you first know that you were in love with me?" he asked, grinning.

"Shut it off Peter," Emma said harshly, placing her hand in front of the lens.

"Come on! I was only joking. Well…sort of. Besides, there's no one around," Peter said.

"We agreed we weren't going to do this. Not right now. Look, I have to get to class. I'll see you later. Same time."

With that, she stood up, slinging her bag over one shoulder and walking off.

* * *

"How could you do this to me?" Manny asked her best friend. She was sitting on Emma's bed while Emma got ready for her mysterious date. But Manny figured out where she kept going every night. 

"Manny, I'm not trying to hurt you. I like him okay? I always did. And then you moved in on him when you knew I liked him!" Emma protested. She wasn't doing anything wrong. Was she?

"He humiliated me in front of the entire school! You're supposed to be my best friend Em. We were supposed to be getting him back."

"No, you wanted to get him back. I realized that we have much more in common than I thought. I fell for him Manny. That's not my fault."

"So you're not gonna defend me at all here?" Manny asked, tears in her eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't have done what you did. If you didn't want to date him, that's fine, but you really took a shot at his self esteem. He was embarrassed," Emma explained.

"What he did to me was way worse, trust me."

"I do trust you. And at least now you know what good drinking does."

"So, you're taking his side on this?"

"Of course not Manny. I don't approve of what he did and he knows that. He's known that from the beginning."

"How long has this been going on?" Manny asked.

"Look, I'm gonna be late. We'll continue this fight later," Emma said. She tossed her purse out the window and climbed out after it, disappearing into the night.

"She thinks she can do this to me without consequences?" Manny said out loud to herself. "Well she's got another thing coming!"

Then Manny got ready to go out herself. She'd show Emma.

* * *

"So, the last time we were doing this," he kissed her, "You were planning on taking pictures," another kiss, "Of my ass?" Peter finally finished. 

"Yeah," she kissed him, "It was supposed to be," another kiss, "Revenge."

"At least my room's better this time," he replied, kissing her again. "Why don't we just have more kissing and less talking?" Peter asked.

"I'm up for that."

With that, the two teenagers stopped talking and continued kissing. Emma eventually pulled Peter's shirt off and loosened his belt. He, in turn, skillfully removed her bra, and slid a hand up her shirt.

They rolled over, and Peter was on top of Emma, feeling up her shirt while her hands grazed his back, all the while going lower, until they were in his pants.

"Ohhhh," Peter said, stopping. "I'm…not ready for that Em," he said. She smiled at him and took her hands back.

"Sorry." She kissed him lightly on the lips. He immediately placed his hands back up her shirt, but she pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"If I can't put my hands where I want, then you can't either," she replied, grinning.

"Fine, go for it," he said. Emma pushed Peter down and lay on top of him, kissing her way down his chest, to the top of his pants. When she reached that point, she slowly pulled them off and smiled at him. He returned the smile and reached up, pulling her shirt off.

He stared at her breasts for a minute before pulling her down on top of him and kissing her again. His hands found their place as they made out for a few more minutes.

"My turn," Emma said. She reached down and pulled his boxers down. Peter shivered at the cold air as Emma leaned down and opened her mouth. Peter grabbed onto her hair as she was about to do it.

Memories of Jay flashed into her mind.

"I can't do this!" Emma shrieked as she jumped off the bed. She found her shirt and pulled it on, while Peter pulled his boxers back up. "Where's my bra?" she yelled, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Emma, it's okay," Peter said, finding his pants and putting them on as well.

"I'm sorry, I thought I could…" she trailed off, sitting on the bed with a blank look on her face.

"I said it's okay. Don't worry about it," he repeated. Emma was about to stand up to leave, but he stopped her. "Just don't leave," he whispered.

Without another word, she lay down next to him. Peter put his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck. She closed her eyes, willing Jay's face from her mind. Peter sighed and ran a hand through her hair. He closed his eyes, breathing in her scent.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Manny yelled, grabbing a beer off the ground. 

"Hey now Manny!" a familiar voice yelled. "I knew you'd come eventually. The school slut always has a place here."

"Very funny Jay," she sneered. "I wouldn't be caught dead here."

"Then why are you at my party?" he asked, smiling. Before answering, Manny opened her beer and took a big gulp. She cringed at the taste as she swallowed.

"I need your help," she confessed.

"And what help would that be?"

"I need you to have sex with me in Emma's bed," she told him, taking another gulp.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said.

"Nope. You have to Jay. This is the only favor I'll ever ask you," Manny said, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Will Emma be joining us?" he joked. Manny smacked his chest.

"Of course not. I'm getting back at her," she said, smiling.

"Oh, this is about that Peter kid isn't it?" Jay asked.

"How would you know anything about that?" Manny asked.

"I know everything. You should know that by now," he said, smirking.

"That must mean Spinner told you," she replied, smirking this time. "Meet me at her house in ten minutes. Park around the block so she doesn't see your car when she gets there. Oh, and come in through the window," she added before walking away.

On her way back through the ravine, she grabbed two more beers. There's no way she was gonna be sober when she did this.

* * *

"I should go," Emma said, sitting up. Her and Peter had fallen asleep for a few hours. It was two in the morning. 

"Do you have to?" he asked, giving her a sad face.

"Yes. Don't look at me like that," she laughed, kissing him.

"Fine. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He kissed her one last time before watching her leave. She climbed out the window, thankful that his bedroom was on the first floor. There was no way she'd get caught by her principal doing this.

* * *

Clothes were flying in all directions as Manny and Jay took them off of each other. After drinking three beers, Manny was pretty drunk. Jay smoked a joint before participating. He didn't want to be drunk while he did this, because then he'd forget about it. Manny was hot. So he decided to get high. He knew it would make it all so much better. 

Ten minutes into their hot, naked, make out session, the lights flipped on.

"What are you doing?" Emma's voice shrieked.

Manny and Jay both sat up, pulling a sheet over themselves

"Just having a little fun," Manny laughed. "Just like you and Peter."

"That is not the same thing and you know it!" Emma yelled.

"Better keep your voice down, or you might wake up your parents," Manny said, smirking.

"I think I better get going," Jay said, pulling his boxers on. "It would have been great between us," he said to Manny, kissing her and laughing.

"Don't worry. It will be," she told him, standing up and pulling her dress on over her head. "I'm coming with you."

"Manny, don't. You're drunk," Emma protested, instantly worried at what might happen to her best friend.

"Don't pretend you care now Emma. It won't work."

With that, she and Jay climbed out the window. Emma grabbed her jacket and waited a few minutes before following them. She found the two of them around the corner, in Jay's car, having sex.

"This is disgusting!" Emma yelled.

"Why did you follow us?" Jay asked through the open window, pausing. "Did you want to join us?" he turned back to Manny and finished what he started.

When they were done, they looked up to see Emma halfway to her house again.

"Thanks Jay," I think that's good enough, Manny said. She sat up to go, but he pulled her back down again.

"I wasn't finished!" he protested.

"But I am. This was a mistake. Thanks for the favor." She sat up again, pulling her dress down and opening the door.

"If you ever need another favor, you know where to find me!" he yelled after her as she stumbled away, back to Emma's.

* * *

The next morning, Manny woke up with a huge hangover. Her head was pounding and other areas of her hurt. She looked at the clock. It was one in the afternoon. Emma was already gone, probably with Peter. Manny knew what she had to do. 

She got up, popped a couple of aspirin into her mouth, swallowed, and got dressed.

Manny headed back to the ravine. She had something to do before she apologized to Emma.

"Jay!" she yelled when she saw him.

"Back so soon?" he asked, smirking.

"I need another favor," she said. She was so confused. Everything happened so fast the last night, and it was all she could think about since.

"Anything for you," Jay said, smiling. "Why don't we meet again tonight, same time?" she asked.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. But I just want to talk tonight, okay?" Manny asked him.

"Sure, why not. I've got nothing to lose," Jay said.

* * *

"Emma, last night…" Peter trailed off. 

"I had a good time," she said softly. They were sitting on Peter's bed, talking.

"But…you were thinking about him, weren't you?" he asked.

"About who?" Emma asked him, pretending that she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Jay." Emma shivered at his name, thinking about what he and Manny had done last night. She was also thinking about how jealous she was. "I knew it," Peter said when she didn't answer him.

"It's not like that," Emma protested.

"Prove it to me Em. Show me that it's not like that."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked. Surely he was not asking her to have sex with him just to prove a point.

"You say that you love me, but how can you if all you do is think about another guy?" he asked, lowering his head.

"I do love you Peter…" Emma said, but he put a finger up to her lips, silencing her.

"I'm thinking about going to college in the States," he said. "I want you to come with me."

"Peter, you know I can't leave my friends and my family like that. We agreed that we were going to both stay here and go to University together," she whined.

"No Emma, you agreed we would do that. You never asked me what _I _wanted to do."

The room was silent for a few minutes.

"So that's it? You're just going to leave me? You wouldn't do that if you really loved me," Emma whispered.

"All you have to do is ask me to stay."

Surprised by what he said, Emma looked up at Peter, tears in her eyes. She did love him, so she should ask him to stay, right?

* * *

When Emma walked out of Peter's house, it was pouring. He had offered to give her a ride home, but she refused. She quickly became soaked. Walking with her head down, she bumped into someone at the end of the driveway. 

"Sorry…" she began to say, but she looked up.

There was Manny, equally soaked, her makeup running down her face.

"Emma I'm sorry!" she blurted out. "I was just so angry with you and I wanted to get back at you but then I got drunk because I didn't really want to do it and I should have listened to you but I didn't and I did a really stupid thing and I don't really like Jay I just wanted to make you mad," she said really fast, all in one sentence.

"Manny, it's okay, I understand. I'm sorry too," Emma told her. "I broke up with Peter today," she added. Manny's eyes grew wide and she smiled at Emma.

"Em, you didn't have to," Manny said, feeling bad.

"Yes I did. You're my best friend, and I didn't want to hurt you like that."

"Friends forever?" Manny asked, hugging Emma.

"Friends forever," she replied. The girls threw their arms around each other and began to walk home.

Peter watched from his bedroom window, smiling. The conversation he and Emma had would always stay between them. They wouldn't tell anyone else.

"Manny, I have to tell you something," Emma said as the walked in the rain. "You're not gonna like it," she warned.

"Go on, tell me. You can tell me anything."

"I'm going to college in the States," she said.

"That's great Em. I'm really happy for you." With one last hug and smile, the girls walked on, each thinking about what the future had in store for them.

_How could I know  
__That everything you say are lies about devotion and desire  
__And I know the spark  
__Inside your eyes was just the match I used to set myself on fire_

**A/N: THE END! I hope you liked it. This was just another random one shot idea that I had. Sorry if the last sentence was corny…but I couldn't think of anything else to end it with. The song is "Devotion and Desire" by Bayside.**


End file.
